There's No Equal
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: "This is ridiculous! I don't love anyone, especially you!" He growled out, his sharp incisors bared threateningly. "Everything's eventual, even falling in love." She returned softly, her gentle gaze steady bravely meeting his despite her fear.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** To all of my readers and to those who favorited and commented on this story I am sorry but FF decided to delete this entire story instead of just asking me to change what was wrong with it, which kinda really pissed me off, but whatever. This site is going downhill like an avalanche, just like all the others... Anyways, here I go again, hope ya'll still read this.

~ SugarLandBabyGirl

* * *

**Chapter One –**

**The Fallen Shall Not Rise Again**

She watched from the sidelines as steadily one-by-one her fellow Arrancar fell to the blades of their enemies. It was a gruesome, heart wrenching sight. The Arrancar were not monsters, she was not a monster, despite how the arrogant Shinigami had made them out to be in their stories. Didn't the Shinigami know that Arrancar had feelings and dreams of their own? It was not their fault that they had to feed on souls to survive, that in was simply in their nature to fight. No one can undo what nature herself has created. The Shinigami should have known that.

Had she been braver, she too would have joined her brothers and sisters in their inglorious battle. But, alas she was only a coward. And yet, perhaps she was the only wise one of the bunch, for she had not let honeyed words of poison obscure her commonsense. In all honestly they, the once great Arrancar, had long since fallen from their high status. The moment the strongest of them pledged their loyalty and lives to a Shinigami of power, deflected or not, was the moment they became nothing more than disposable slaves.

She couldn't blame them for their choice. She too wanted to be more than what she was; she too called him _master_. She took his muzzle and collar willingly, just like everyone else. She was weak after all, much weaker than many of her hot-blooded, battle ready comrades. Some of them she had known well, others not-so-much. But the loss of every single one ripped her heart ever more open. It was a wound that would not bleed openly, that no one could see, but she could feel it; only her.

Her somber gaze travels to the short zanpakutō at her side clutched in a white knuckle grip. A pained scream of defiance jolts her back to the present and she nearly drops the ninjatō at the gruesome sight that greets her. Her eyes narrow, the in pain in her heart sharpens as she watches a proud lioness fall beside her sisters in battle. Their bodies hit the ground heavily, the sound of bones breaking in their already lifeless bodies ricocheting within her mind. Like a rubber band that has finally been stretched to its limit, a part of her psyche snapped, unable to take anymore abuse.

Who are the real monsters? It's hard to tell when both species are spilling so much blood. She muses apathetically, unable to feel anything anymore. In a state of shock, she stays until the very end, until there are no more Arrancar alive on the battlefield, only the victorious Shinigami. As her gaze roams the rubble and finds what's left of her fallen brethren, she catches the gaze of a battle beaten Shinigami. He pauses and tightens his grip on his crimson stained blade when he spots her. _'Why? Why does it have to be like this?'_ Her eyes pleadingly ask what her mouth cannot.

His dark eyes narrow questionably at her still, blank faced form. After a moment his grip loosens and she swears he has the decency to look ashamed of what he and his kind had done. Perhaps he can see the pain tearing at her, or maybe he hadn't the heart to kill one as pathetic as she appeared in that moment. Neither would ever know and he would never forget the hapless look in her eyes, an Arrancar. She blinked slowly, her sad gaze traveling over his every feature. She would remember him, that one repentant Shinigami, for as long as she lived. He was something worth remembering at least.

With one last lingering glance at his shuddering blood soaked form, she turned away. Robotically she opened a Garganta and stepped through. She could only return to her home, the wistful empty desert land of Hueco Mundo and the fallen white fortress, Las Noches. The white sand desert was vast; no Shinigami could survive for long. It was in that emptiness where she was born and where she and all others of her kind were safest. They had followed that Shinigami straight to their graves. She would make a new, better future for herself all the wiser and warn others of their mistakes, of her mistakes and hope that any who listened would never take the same path.

She had to sneak her way back into Los Noches, as Shinigami were still wandering around. She hoped that they would leave soon and never come back. Shinigami didn't belong in Hueco Mundo. Her whispery soft footfalls made no noise as she neared the rubble of what was once a battlefield. Drying blood was smeared all over the white stone walls and crisp sand. She felt her stomach clench and jerk violently, but quickly glanced away knowing what was coming. She couldn't bear to see it again, not another one. A raspy groan of pain caused her to pause. She scarcely dared to breathe. It could have been one of the stray Shinigami.

The noise came again, still just as soft and pained. Curiosity over won her fear and she cautiously approached the downed pillar a few feet away, where the noise had come from. Her eyes widened when she peered over the fallen pillar and saw a fellow Arrancar lying in the sand, bathed in his own blood and turning the sand around him the same gruesome color. He was cut up worse than imaginable. How he was still alive with those wounds she didn't know, but he was, and if she left him he certainly would die. He might die anyway, even with her help but she couldn't leave him in such a pitiful state.

Even in his state of half-consciousness, he noticed her presence. A soft, defensive and completely feral hiss left his lips, his hazy eyes unable to make her out to be either friend or foe. "Peace. I mean you no harm." She told him softly, still wary. Even in his pitiful state she was sure he could hurt her as a last ditch effort to protect himself if he felt threatened and she was not cautious enough. She was just out of his immediate reach. He blinked rapidly trying to shake the haziness from his vision. Her voice was vaguely familiar, but he didn't trust his dulled senses. He saw her blurry figure shift closer and tensed a hiss ready on his lips.

"Must you be so stubborn?" He heard the voice speak, her tone forced to be humored and careless. He blinked, the growl dying on his lips. Those words were familiar. It was then he caught her soft scent among the potency of his own blood. "You," He croaked with a groan, his eyes closing. Whether it was in relief or annoyance, he didn't know. "Yes, me," She returned gently. It was the only way she knew how to speak he guessed, for he had never heard her raise her voice or darken her tone towards anyone, even him. It was unnatural for an Arrancar to be so soft, so human.

His eyes snapped open when he heard her kneel down right next to him, in his blood. Her long white kimono was going to have a permanent stain now. "Go away," He growled weakly. He hated the pathetic image the situation gave off. He wanted to die in peace and her pitying eyes staring at his beaten form was annoying. "No." She said with conviction. "I won't leave you here alone. I'll save you." He was certain the last part was not meant for his ears. Had he been able, he would have scoffed and laughed in her face, fangs bared. "Stupid bitch," He shot instead. The nasty comment was completely ineffective, as her reaction was a small smile.

"You call every female that, but, it has long since lost its potency on me." She told him kindly, her soft peachy hand coming into better focus. He involuntarily flinched when her comfortably warm palm touched his face. Her thumb rubbed gentle circles on his cheek bone, before the thin deft fingers trailed upwards and sunk into his blood matted hair. How she could touch him so freely was a mystery to him. He was a disgusting lump of barely-there flesh and she was loving on him as if he were whole. Females were strange, this one especially, but he found that he liked it. If these were to be his last moments then they weren't so bad.

He closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. He was growing weaker with every second that ticked by. Death might not be so bad after all. He could kick the bastard ass that put him in this state repeatedly when he got to hell. He mused in dark humor, a cruel smile twitching on his lips. He heard her shifting and the soft crunch of sand under palm next to his ear, but ignored it. Let her do whatever, she was only trying to save her own soul anyways. Not that trying to help him would make any difference. He jolted, his eyes snapping open when he felt something moist and soft on his lips.

He froze in shock, every muscle locking into place and causing more pain. She was kissing him, her timid tongue poking shyly at his closed lips. It took him a moment to realize what she was doing. He had forgotten her unique ability. She never used it enough for him to figure out the details. He nearly laughed at her sudden brazenness, but acquiesced to her unspoken demand. His eyes fell closed once more. She shuddered and goose-bumps erupted all over her skin when his tongue weakly flicked her own in wanting. She tasted his blood; the heavy metallic taste was almost repulsive. She bit back the urge to pull away and inhaled, before exhaling and feeding him all the souls she had devoured within the last two months.

Along with the souls, she gave him as much of her Reiryoku as she could spare, to help speed his healing process. That was her unique gift. He could already feel his wounds stop bleeding. It would take more than those souls and more than half of her Reiryoku to fully heal him, but what she gave was enough to bring him back from death's door. She let him feed for a few more moments before she pulled back, her breathing ragged. He attempted to follow, but her trembling hand on his shoulder stopped is greed. His eyesight was clear now and he noticed that she was now the one with hazy eyes. She looked close to fainting, her healthy peachy color all but faded. She had given him too much of what she had.

He licked his lips greedily, still very much hungry, but still weak enough to not be able to take all she had by force. She teetered for a moment before falling back onto her behind. Her head dropped, her shiny dark carmine red hair covering her face. Having a better feel of his surroundings he watched her half-predatorily half-curiously. She stayed like that for several minutes, before she gingerly brushed her hair behind her ears. The remains of her Hollow mask dangled from her ear lobes in the form of long, solid earrings, the ends brushed the tops of her shoulders. She smiled softly, a blush touching her cheeks when she noticed his stare.

"You're an idiot." He stated bluntly, his eyes and over all demeanor cold. He was well aware that she had just fed him a great deal of herself, but still that didn't change the fact that she was an idiot. "Indeed," The word left her bruised lips in a wispy sigh. He growled lowly in the back of his throat. She obviously didn't care. She had no self preservation whatsoever. He wondered how she had even survived long enough to make it to an Adjuchas-class Menos. Luck, that had to be it. She was just lucky; lucky someone like him hadn't found and eaten her before that bastard Aizen did.

"Well, are you going to get off your lazy ass and move me out of full view before we're spotted or what?" He growled with narrowed eyes when she just continued to sit there. He could still die and she was lost in her own little world. She blinked slowly, unperturbed by his rudeness. She gave him another one of her patient, overly kind smiles and he spotted the barest hint of her much smaller fangs. He snorted at the irony. Her species was supposed to have a high bite force quotient, one-hundred and forty-two to be exact, but she was about as vicious as a snail. He continued to glare at her as she took her sweet time to pick herself up off the ground.

She eyed him for a few thoughtful minutes, before she stepped up behind his head and grabbed his one better off arm. She yanked, as gently as she possibly could, but he didn't budge. Of course she was much smaller than he was in both weight and stature, so moving him was almost impossible. She made a soft disgruntled noise he barely caught and dropped his arm. Her naturally dark rimmed glaucous blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "You're heavy." She commented not-unkindly. He hissed at her. She blinked and tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy. _'How appropriate,'_ He thought to himself considering her species. "Hurry up, dog." He snapped tired of roasting in the artificial sun and just plain tired.

The dark red haired female spotted his discarded zanpakutō and picked it up, slipping it through her black obi sash for safe keeping. With great effort she looped her lithe arms under his muscular ones and began to pull with all her strength, walking backwards. Her movements were slow due to his bulk and he was growling, hissing and cursing in pain with every other movement. Finally, almost three full hours later, he felt the humid temperature drop slightly and his feet were no longer being dragged through gritty sand. She grunted and suddenly shoved him sideways. He expected to meet the cool hard surface of the floor, but was enveloped by plush cushion instead.

He cracked an eye open to see where the female had dumped him and was surprised that he had no idea where he currently was. "This is my private room. No one knows about it and the Shinigami won't be able to find us here." She informed him when she noticed his curious gaze. He scoffed. _'Den is more like it.'_ He corrected, eying the way the room made an oval shape at the back wall and how small the entrance was. Just like a den. He didn't make another sound even when she cleaned and wrapped his wounds. She had stashed medical supplies in one of the cabinets for emergencies a while back. He was just glad that she was thoughtful and halfway decent in healing.

After his wounds were cleaned and wrapped, the carmine haired female collapsed on a large fluffy pillow. He honestly thought it looked like a human sized dog bed, which it probably was. He watched, with half lidded eyes as hers' slowly closed and she stretched out, trying to get comfortable. She had to be tired. She'd fed him not only her own meal, but her Reiryoku too. Then she dragged him back to her den and finished where she left off. His eyes flickered to the white stone ceiling. After a while, her breathing evened out signaling that she was asleep and would probably remain so for a good while. He yawned widely and let his eyelids drop, quickly joining her in the realm of peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two –**

**Dominance and Submission**

It was deep in the eternal night when the young female Arrancar woke for seemingly no reason at all. A soft breath passed through her pastel lips as she attempted to snuggle deeper into her bed. After a few unsuccessful moments in which nothing happened she slowly rolled over, trying to keep her movements subtle and quiet so she wouldn't wake her slumbering guest. A soft smile touched her lips when she saw that he was still deeply asleep and if his relaxed visage was anything to go by, then he was recuperating peacefully. After a few moments of admiring the handsome panther she eased up off the comfortable pillow bed and snuck out of the hideout. The cool desert breeze tossed her hair around wildly and she closed her eyes, attempting to soak in the pale moonlight as if it were nourishment. Her eyes slowly opened, but stayed half-lidded.

Carefully she eased down onto the cool grainy sand, her body trembling lightly. A breathy sigh eased through her parted lips and she felt her fingers twitch involuntarily inside her lengthy kimono sleeves. She would have to feed soon to build her strength back up. Otherwise, she would become easy prey, as was the way of Hollows. Even now, hunger twisted painfully at her gut. Selfishly her feral Hollow side wanted what she had freely given to Grimmjow, back. But she had enough self-control and, what some would call humanity, left to keep her true, dark nature subdued enough to remain respectfully level-headed, at least for a little while longer. Unfortunately, none of that could change the fact that she was starving. Her hunger had been made worse since she had fed the panther when she barely had enough to keep her own self relatively sated. Still, she wouldn't take it back. She wasn't that type of being.

Starvation was an enemy to all, and she knew the ghastly truth of it from firsthand experience. It was particularly hard on Hollows of any class really. She was more than a mere Hollow now, but she remembered what life was like before. Her human life was nonexistent by now, but she remembered her existence and evolution as a Hollow very clearly. Even her rebirth as an Arrancar had been nothing like the rest of her kind; Aizen had said so himself. The stirring of sand and a soft miserable whimper caught her attention, breaking her away from her thoughts of the past. Curious and completely unafraid she turned her head towards the noise. "Oh, it's only you little one." She gave a sad smile when she saw the petite creature ambling up to her. The tiny canine Hollow looked completely lost and heartbroken that it hurt her own heart to see him in such a state.

The little Hollow whimpered pathetically and dropped heavily onto its stomach in the sand beside her. "I miss them too." She told the lonely pup empathetically as she ran her hands gently through its short brown fur in a comforting gesture. The canine whimpered again and snuggled closer to the female Arrancar seeking some semblance of comfort. The silent duo stayed there basking in each other's comforting presence for a while longer. Her eyes began to drop and a soft yawn escaped her, signaling that she needed more rest. The miniature Hollow cocked its head to the side curiously as she stood up from the ground and brushed the sand off her dirt and blood stained kimono. When she moved to return to her home the pup whined almost inquiringly, instantly catching her attention. She gave a soft smile and brought her pointer finger up to her lips in a silent shushing motion. "You can come, but you have to be quiet."

At her words the brown furred Hollow jumped to its feet and eagerly followed her back into her home. As soon as her toes met the soft edge of her bed, the female Arrancar tiredly sunk down onto the large cushion resting in the middle of the floor. Her eyes closed with a mute sigh of delight, while the tiny Hollow sniffed around its new surroundings curiously, trying to take in everything. It wisely avoided nearing the slumbering Espada in its wanderings and after a few moments of exploration, he came back to nestle down at her side. She let her hooded gaze travel around her surroundings, pausing momentarily on the slumbering blue haired male, before she let sleep take her into its soothing embrace once more. She hoped sleep would wash away her trepidation of having to kill and feed when she next woke, as well as lessen the horrors of what she had bore witness to that day.

* * *

The first thing that his lethargic senses caught, other than the constant stinging pain from his healing wounds, was the tell-tale whisper of moving fabric. When he finally managed to pry open his heavy eyelids, he only saw hazes of color and nothing distinct at first. Having his sight greatly impaired, Grimmjow inhaled as deeply as he could without alerting his companion to his state of consciousness or causing himself any further injury. He hadn't noticed before, but the whole place smelled of her. Her fresh, light scent wrapped around him like a light blanket of air and he found, much to his surprise and ire, that it wasn't entirely unpleasant despite the distinctive doggy-like undertone that never failed to not wrinkle his nose in disgust. But then several other, unfamiliar scents stung his nose and immediately brought his surroundings into sharper focus. The most prominent new scent was the heavy, coppery one belonging to semi-fresh blood that was shed from several different beings, all of them apparently Hollows, from what he could tell. None of the blood belonged to the bitch though.

When his vision finally cleared, his shocking azure irises slid to his right, immediately widening the slightest degree at the unexpected sight that greeted him. He should have turned away to give her privacy, but he wasn't that goody-goody type of guy in the slightest. His gaze freely roamed over her soft, peachy toned naked upper back, slender neck and shapely shoulders. Unfortunately, the rest of her was currently hidden from his gaze by the new, clean kimono she had draped loosely around her curved, yet delicate shoulders. He mentally scoffed at her stupid naivety. Had he been in a better state or had a mind to, he could have taken advantage of her or killed so easily that it would have been too shameful to ever be spoken of. This incident just further proved to the panther that the dog had no self preservation instincts at all. "Where the hell have you been, you fucking reek of blood." Grimmjow groused loudly when the putrid scent of so much accumulated blood became too much for him to bear any longer.

The unsuspecting female gave a soft feminine squeak of surprise and turned her head in his direction. Her naturally glaucous blue gaze traveled over his lax form, checking for any worsening of his injuries before her eyes returned to his and she smiled, genuinely happy to see him awake and on the mend. Her deft hands quickly pulled her heavy kimono on and tied it properly, without even having to look, before she turned around completely to face him. "It's good to see you awake." She answered instead, while stepping over a pile of blood stained clothes piled up messily by her tiny bare feet. That was the source of the blood's scent. "Are you hungry?" She then asked, brushing her hair back behind her shoulders as she neared him. With a half snarl already on his lips he jerked his eyes from the bloody clothes and up to search her over for any sign of wounds. When he found no apparent abrasions, their eyes met. Hers were smiling kindly, while his were widened slightly from disbelief.

"You fed, on other Hollows." He stated bluntly, not really believing that the dog had actually went out and savagely hunted down and killed her own kind. Not that he really cared, since it was natural for some Hollows, but he reveled in the fact that his cold statement pulled her up short. She paused for a moment as if unsure he had actually said that, then the light and happiness in her features slowly died in realization. Her hands fell, almost lifelessly to her sides, but she never dropped his knowing, almost gloating gaze. "Yes, I did." She answered, after several long moments, her voice barely above a whisper and somewhat guilt ridden. She was acting as if the natural instinct and act of feeding to keep herself and in turn _him_, alive was a grievous sin. Grimmjow couldn't help but give a sinister, predatory grin at her admission. Without preamble he then asked something he knew would hurt and probably disgust her the most.

"Did you enjoy it?" When his cruel words registered in her brain she jerked back as if he had physically struck her across the face and nearly tripped over her own feet in the process. When she finally managed to steady herself, she eyed him warily, a look of absolute horror and disgust on her pretty face as she ran her fingers through her hair, her nails raking softly against her scalp in what he assumed was an act of self-consolation. "It had to be done. The Human World is far too dangerous for hunting Pluses right now. There was no other way." She returned at length, her tone still in that aggravating unnatural kindhearted tenor she was widely known for. She wasn't upset with him in the least. _'Damn bitch._' Grimmjow huffed, a slight snarl curling his lips, and rolled his eyes at her, his expression turning crotchety when he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for. Just once he'd like to see the bitch angry enough to relish in the killing of others. Just by the evidence splattered messily across her old kimono, he knew that she had to have the intense killing instinct and desire of any other Hollow. She had just apparently buried the urges deep within her.

"Do your wounds still hurt?" She asked softly and moved to stand next to the bed, as angry and distrustful azure irises watched her every move. She really needn't have asked since the answer was obvious due to his actions. The animalistic instinct that kept all Hollows alive, even at the threshold of death, was still keeping him extra wary of others since he was still heavily wounded and mostly unable to defend himself if she, however unlikely the case, were to decide to attack and or consume him. It didn't help that he was a panther; the fierce tempered lone hunter that despised being seen in a weakened state. In order to somewhat appease his raging instincts she, ever so slowly, kneeled down at the bedside to not seem as anymore of a threat to him, all the while being bore down up by his intense scrutiny. Grimmjow would never admit it aloud and barely to his darkest desires, but the sight of the dog in such a submissive position, on her knees before him sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine and heat straight to his loins. The feeling was so intense that he had to bite back a pleasured groan through clenched teeth.

He hated himself for getting off on any thoughts containing the dog, even if she was now in her proper place. Lost in the dark images plaguing his mind, Grimmjow barely registered the subtle movements of his caretaker as she leaned in nearer to him. "Are you alright, Grimmjow?" Her slightly worried voice sounding closer than before and his name rolling oh-so innocently off her tongue broke him out of his perverse mind and he snarled at her closeness. She, as usual, was wholly unaffected by his temper and only seemed concerned with his welfare. Her care only served to piss him off further. "Why the hell wouldn't I be alright, bitch?" He bit back, his words far sharper and much colder than any blade. She blinked slowly and watched him patiently, before speaking again. Her tone was just as infuriatingly patient and kind as always. "May I change your bandages now?" His narrowed gaze bore through her for several long moments before he retorted with a nasty sneer. "Get on with it then." Her lips eased up in a small smile as she eased up to get some further height on him and pulled out a crisp roll of bandages from within the folds of her kimono.

Just like before she was gentle yet swift and efficient while tending to his wounds. He barely felt a thing, until she got to his mangled arm, which had yet to really begin healing properly. From what he could see and feel he guessed that he would need a few more days and another feeding or two before he could use his arm again. There was a tic in his jaw and his one good hand clenched in anger, his fingernails nearly drawing blood in his frustration. He could barely believe that he was in such an incredibly pathetic state and being tended to by _her_. His stony gaze shot over to her fair, youthful features and without preamble or thought her name rolled slowly off his tongue for the first time since he had learned it, shortly after her birth as an Arrancar. "Czarina Tredegar Edevaneajax," The female paused in surprise, her heart racing painfully in her chest and nearly stealing her breath. She didn't know how to feel or react as he repeated her full name in an indeterminable tone. She could only raise her head to lock gazes with the temperamental panther, who appeared curious as he watched her reactions.

She parted her lips to speak but all was silent as only a small rush of expelled air left her. A predatory smirk showing his fangs curled upon his lips and her eyes widened in surprise at the dark intentions she saw in them, but she was too slow to react. With inhuman speed and strength Grimmjow shot out his good arm and latched hold of the stunned female who instantly froze up under his gaze and the brutal strength of his grasp on the back of her fragile neck. He held her there at his mercy, their gazes never straying from each other, for several tense minutes. Grimmjow marveled at how well she was behaving. Most Arrancar would have tried to fight him off, but she just went slack and submissive, like an ignorant well-behaved pet waiting for its punishment. "Such a good dog you are." He mocked with a cruel chuckle and noticed the goosebumps that rose upon her visible skin and the slight shiver that raced up her spine. "Were you this submissive for that bastard Aizen, were you a good pet?" He asked while slowly pulling her closer.

It was then that she tensed under his hold, though she still didn't fight back. There was use. He was too strong, even in his weakened state. It wouldn't take but a slight twist of his wrist or a mere tightening of his fingers and she would die within seconds. Fighting back or struggling in any way would only trigger his baser instincts and make things worse for her. Felines of all sizes preferred to play with their prey before they killed. There was a slim chance that, if she didn't react to his taunts or threats, he might grow bored with her, his new toy. "Did you take your master's whip willingly?" His warm breath ghosted over her dry lips and she couldn't resist the urge to run her heavy tongue over them. This movement immediately caught his full attention and he watched as the pink appendage slowly slipped back between her slightly parted lips after leaving a soft shine on them. The half-frustrated half-pleasured growl that had steadily been building up in the back of his throat finally broke through and so did his hair thin patience.

Before she knew what was happening he slammed his lips roughly upon her own stealing her breath as his tongue immediately demanded entrance and received no resistance as he brutally raped her mouth. Her wide eyes slowly dropped closed and she noticed through the frenzied attack that his tongue felt similar to a regular cat's as the barbs scraped over her soft tongue, but the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant. A small, meek moan of wanting managed to escape her when he jerked away from her with as much brutality as he had attacked her mouth with. Her breathing was haggard, as was his, but he was much less affected than she. The needy moan had surprised him and he wanted to hear her make it again. However the pain of his wounds suddenly came rushing back and he growled. His grip on the back of her neck tightened and her eyes snapped open upon feeling the dangerously increased force. Immediately she could tell that the proud panther was in pain and without a hint of hesitance, gently lowered her abused lips onto his, her eyes sliding shut as they met. Grimmjow allowed her this and flicked his tongue against hers teasingly and scraped his fangs against her plush lips before forcefully pushing her mouth open further, so he could feed.


End file.
